One of Those Days
by Goodbye Angel
Summary: I wanted to apologize and pretend that the argument never happened. I couldn’t though; every time I tried all I did was make things worse. It was just one of those horrible, miserable days.


**_One of Those Days_**

_A Draco and Enna (OC) one-shot_**_  
_**

I turned over away from the window and closed my eyes to the darkness. What a miserable day this had been, he and I had had a fight. I should have seen how this day would turn out from the start. I woke up in a fowl mood and he seemed to have received some bad news. We were both on edge just waiting for someone to say something, anything just so we could snap at them. It was just one of those days and I should have seen what would happen when I spoke or saw him.

He was the only person I cared about snapping at. He was the only person I didn't want to get angry with. Still, no matter how obvious what was going to happen was, I still went ahead over to him and we fought, about something stupid non the less! The day went from bad to worse in less then two minutes.

I wanted desperately to apologize but when I tried we got into another fight. I wanted desperately to hate him and hold a grudge against him but in reality all I wanted to do was cry. I wanted to apologize and pretend that the argument never happened. I couldn't though; every time I tried all I did was make things worse. It was just one of those horrible, miserable days.

The memories of the day made me sigh. Once again I opened my eyes, I could still hear my house's students down in the common room talking and laughing. It was still early in the night; I didn't expect many of them to be going to bed yet, homework after all. I hadn't even done mine, it wasn't even being considered right now. I would never get anything done this way anyways, I was thinking too much about everything else. It was completely unlike me really; usually I could brush any kind of worry off, but not this time.

Finally I sat up in my bed; there was no way I was going to fall to sleep. There was way too much on my mind for me to fall asleep. At the same time though I didn't want to go down to the common room, he would probably be there with his friends or something. I could just imagine how it would turn out. Things would get worse and I couldn't handle that. I didn't need any more regrets or something more to worry about. He didn't need it and neither did I.

I glanced out the window as if asking the gods for some sort of answer as to what I should do. I didn't find any type of answer there though. I should have expected as much. Another small sigh parted my lips as I buried my head in my knees.

I could hear the footsteps of what I thought was another girl coming towards her dorm, probably to do homework or something similar. The footsteps stopped in front of my dorm though. It was strange my two room mates would have just walked right in, one of which would have skipped or run in seeing as how she was so hyper. This person didn't walk in or skip or act anything like either of my roommates. So who was it?

I looked up from my knees towards the door. There wasn't a sound but the shadow blocking the light from the hall left me to believe the figure was still there, waiting, but for what? Slowly I moved my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

It took me a moment before I could find my voice and demand who was at the door. The person didn't seem to want to answer right away but finally, after what seemed like ages, they answered. The voice was completely familiar and instantly recognizable.

I was glad neither of my room mates were in the room to see me run up to the door and swing it open. It really was him, I couldn't believe it. For a moment I asked myself if I were dreaming, but I was yanked from those thoughts as I heard a girl come up the stairs. Quickly I grabbed his hands pulling him into the room and closed the door before the girl could see him. He wasn't allowed in the girls' dorm.

After I was sure the girl was gone I looked up into his cold grey eyes and asked what he was doing here. He didn't answer right away but finally requested to know why we had fought in the first place. I was at a loss for an answer. The fights had been so stupid that I couldn't really remember what they were all about. A crooked smirk crossed his features as he sat down on my bed, suddenly commenting about how I must be feelings better because I hadn't yelled.

At this I had to smile. It was good to know that he wasn't mad at me. Yes, we had both contributed to the fights and we had both started them but still. None of that mattered right now. Without a thought to my actions I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him. I was so happy.

Soft whispers of an apology passed my lips. He nodded, forgiving me. Maybe this day hadn't ended so horribly after all.


End file.
